


It's all Yixing's fault

by lostinhislight



Series: Soft Spot [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And in Denial too, Byun Baekhyun is in Love, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, He gets over it, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mentioned Jung Soojung | Krystal, Party, Teenagers, The Author Regrets Everything, Underage Drinking, Zhang Yixing is trying his best, anxiety attack, it's only Baekhyun tho, not beta read we die like men, not exactly hate, yixing's friends with her, you'll get it if you read
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinhislight/pseuds/lostinhislight
Summary: Baekhyun odiava, do fundo de seu coração, Zhang Yixing. Isso era um fato.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Soft Spot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078997
Kudos: 3





	It's all Yixing's fault

**Author's Note:**

> ENTÃO.......essa história eu escrevi primeiro em inglês, só o comecinho, mas não gostei, desisti e tentei escrever em português, mas ainda não ficou muito bom, ou do jeito que eu queria que ficasse, então talvez um dia eu volte e tente novamente em inglês e poste aqui.
> 
> de qualquer forma, boa leitura!

Baekhyun odiava, do fundo de seu coração, Zhang Yixing. Isso era um fato.

Suas mãos tremiam e seu sorriso falhava toda vez que as malditas covinhas apareciam, radiantes, no rosto já terrivelmente perfeito e Baekhyun se questionava… por quê?

Ele odiava, odiava cada reação inconsciente de seu corpo. E o pior de tudo, Yixing parecia saber, e parecia disposto a não fazer nada além de piorar a situação, como se fosse seu dever na terra azucrinar a cabeça do pobre garoto.

E para acrescentar um pouco mais de absurdo a essa trama juvenil, Baekhyun tinha que ter superpoderes. É, isso mesmo. Baekhyun sabia controlar a luz e em certos momentos ele só queria cegar Zhang Yixing.

“Você é tão patético, baek...” Chanyeol dizia entre uma mordida e outra no lanche. “Tipo, tá na cara que ele tá super na sua, e você mega na dele...” Baekhyun encarou o amigo como se ele fosse maluco, mas não pegou muito. “Nem adianta me olhar assim. Se dependesse de mim, vocês já estariam se pegando no corredor.”

Baekhyun grunhiu, a cara se contorcendo em dor, pois só a ideia de falar com yixing já era como uma facada em sua dignidade. “Ai, Chanyeol, as vezes eu acho que você me odeia, ou sei lá”

Numa tentativa de confortar o amigo, Chanyeol massageou seus ombros com a mão que não estava ocupada. “Eu só me preocupo contigo, você sabe.” E ele sabia. mesmo. “Fico com medo de você explodir em luz, tipo _booom!_ , tá ligado? de tanto acumular coisa aí dentro!”

“Eu agradeço sua preocupação, mas isso é cientificamente impossível.” Baekhyun falou genuinamente, apesar de ter aproveitado a situação para zombar seu melhor amigo por ter ideias malucas acerca de seu superpoder.

*

Zhang Yixing caminhava em sua direção.

Zhang Yixing caminhava em sua direção e o mundo parecia estar em câmera lenta, tudo ao redor dele um borrão, enquanto ele se mexia, tão preguiçoso quanto o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto bonito. Patético.

Baekhyun não sabia o que fazer, porque pela primeira vez ele não tinha como simplesmente ignorar a presença do chinês como ele fazia todas as malditas vezes. onde chanyeol estava, em primeiro lugar? Baekhyun sentia que iria morrer, e não sabia dizer exatamente o quanto ele odiava o garoto que se aproximava naquele momento.

“Bom dia, Baekhyun!” Ele diz, apoiando-se na parede ao lado do armário escancarado. “Tá muito ocupado?”

Baekhyun tentou não se sentir constrangido pelo fato de que, talvez, ele tivesse demorado mais de 1 minuto para responder. Bateu a porta à sua frente tão forte que Jongdae, do outro lado do corredor, gritou assustado. Pigarreou. “Ocupadíssimo.”

“Aham…” Yixing teve a audácia de rir mais um pouco. Baekhyun queria ter o superpoder de controlar o fogo naquele momento, só para queimar aquela carinha bonita demais pra ser real. “Então, eu tava conversando com a Soojung e a gente meio que decidiu fazer uma festinha na casa da tia dela, se…”

“Eu tenho prova.” Baekhyun não deixou ele terminar a oferta, caminhando para o mais distante possível do garoto petulante. Mas desistir tão fácil não passava sequer perto da mente teimosa de Yixing e quando Baekhyun se deu conta, estava sendo seguido de perto pelo chinês, que acompanhava seu ritmo rápido de andar, mantendo-se ao seu lado.

Yixing soltou a risada mais ridícula que Baekhyun poderia ouvir. Baekhyun odiava. O que havia de tão engraçado numa mentira descarada? “Ninguém tem prova essa semana...”

“É o que a sua cabecinha pensa!”

Assim que Yixing o ultrapassou, pondo-se parado como um poste a sua frente, numa demonstração desnecessária de surpreendente agilidade (a mesma que ele se gabava nas aulas de educação física sempre que vencia o time de Baekhyun no queimado), Baekhyun foi obrigado a parar abruptamente, tentando evitar o desastre de cair em cima de Yixing no meio do corredor. Nunca olhou para cima tão rápido na sua vida. Fulminante, fumaça saindo de suas orelhas, prestes a xingar o imbecil do Yixing, porque ele estava tão perto que se Baekhyun movesse um centímetro de seu rosto, seu nariz encostaria no dele e isso era a última coisa que ele queria que acontecesse na sua vida inteira.

“Não, não...” Só percebeu que Yixing respondia à sua fala anterior quando ele continuou. “Minha cabecinha pensa em você, sexta, na festa que eu tô organizando. Por favor, considere com carinho.”

Tinha uma quantidade enorme de informação entrando em sua cabeça, como a terrível proximidade, a textura gostosa da voz do outro, tão perto, o cheiro, o flerte, o toque em seu antebraço. Baekhyun jurava que seu coração tremia na mesma intensidade que suas pernas e ele continuava não sabendo dizer o que, ou o quanto daquilo ele odiava. Talvez ele não odiasse nada.

Yixing deslizou um folheto para dentro do seu bolso traseiro, piscou um olho na sua direção e saiu. Yixing saiu andando pelo corredor e Baekhyun sentia os olhares de todos sobre si.

“O que eu perdi? Por que tá todo mundo te olhando?” Chanyeol apareceu cinco, dez minutos depois, Baekhyun não saberia dizer. Parado igual uma estátua no meio do corredor, Chanyeol lançou olhares para todos ali antes obrigar Baekhyun a se mover, puxando-o forçosamente na direção do laboratório de física. “Baek?”

Engolindo a seco, Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, engolindo ar como se tivesse ficado muito tempo embaixo d’água. “Nada, chanyeol.” Ele não soava muito convincente, mas que se dane. “Não aconteceu nada”

**

O fato é: Baekhyun sequer sabia o que estava fazendo ali.

Era sexta-feira, ele podia estar maratonando Naruto, ou One Piece, mas Chanyeol o fez vestir seus jeans mais bonitos e apertados, sua blusa mais estilosa, e pedir para que sua mãe lhe desse uma carona até a rua indicada no folheto deixado no bolso de sua outra calça. Baekhyun só pode escolher os acessórios: uma corrente de prata no pescoço e o relógio, para verificar as horas quando as coisas ficassem extremamente entediantes.

Agora, eles estavam caminhando e atravessando o jardim da casa da tia de Soojung. E foram recebidos por um muito alegre Kyungsoo, o que já era um indicativo de que aquela noite seria aterrorizante.

“Chanyeol, vem aqui rapidinho!” Ele chamou, depois de abraçar um Baekhyun hesitante. “Eu trouxe aquele mangá que você me pediu, mas tá na minha bolsa...”

Estranho e suspeito, Baekhyun encarou o amigo enquanto ele acenava meio que pedindo desculpas com o olhar e resolveu que iria questioná-lo mais tarde. Foi, enfim, deixado sozinho. Sua vontade era dar dois passos para trás e meter o pé, afinal, ele veio, né?

Mas Yixing talvez tivesse superpoderes também, o de ler mentes, uma vez que ele vinha apressado de algum outro cômodo, capturando-o facilmente com o olhar. Baekhyun sentia seus órgãos se revirando internamente, prestes a ter um infarto, ou algo muito pior, porque Yixing estava lindo. Lindo, com uma regata de banda de rock e jeans igualmente pretos, rasgados no joelho, marcando as coxas. E, meu Deus, Baekhyun o odiava tanto. Como yixing tinha a audácia de usar uma regata?

“Então, você veio.” Ele disse, perto demais, sorrindo perto demais, mostrando uma covinha no processo, segurando o pulso de Baekhyun e trazendo-o para o interior da casa lotada com as pessoas que eles viam todo santo dia. “Pensou com carinho, pelo visto?”

“Chanyeol me obrigou” Baekhyun sabia que ele estava sendo insuportável, mas não sabia como reagir com a mão de Yixing quase segurando a sua. Sentia que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

“Claro que ele fez isso.” Yixing fingiu acreditar, soltando-o somente quando chegaram na cozinha. Abriu a geladeira, tirando dali uma cerveja. Antes que ele pudesse oferecer, Baekhyun negou levemente a cabeça. Ainda era menor de idade. “Tem certeza? É bom pra relaxar.”

“Eu não preciso relaxar, Zhang” Baekhyun resmungou, olhando para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse o bico bonito que os lábios a sua frente formavam em volta da garrafa. “Já estou plenamente relaxado...”

“Mesmo?” Yixing agora o encarava, dando um passo para frente e deixando a cerveja de lado. Baekhyun prendeu a respiração. “Você sabe, né Baekhyun? Que eu gosto de você...”

De repente, Baekhyun também não conseguia falar. Então ele permaneceu ali, encarando Yixing de volta, um pouco desesperado, pouquíssimo surpreso e muito, muito nervoso. Porque o chinês tocou as mechas de seu cabelo repartido no meio, como se quisesse colocá-las atrás de sua orelha e demorou o toque ali, o polegar deslizando suavemente pelo seu pescoço. E Baekhyun também não conseguia se mover, ou fazer seu coração bater mais devagar. Suas mãos queimavam, talvez mais que seu rosto e pescoço juntos. Seu corpo parecia enfraquecer e, ao mesmo tempo, era tomado por uma sensação tão poderosa, que pela primeira vez, Baekhyun achou de verdade que poderia explodir.

Desse jeito, ele simplesmente reuniu forças para sair dali, antes que tudo fosse por água abaixo. E Deixou yixing para trás, sem pensar duas vezes.

Afastou-se o mais rápido que pôde e correu do jeito que conseguiu, quase igual a uma geleia, para fora daquela casa.

O ar frio da noite o recebeu com um abraço, mas ainda encontrava-se tão atordoado por tudo que Yixing o fazia sentir, que mal percebeu que havia deixado para trás uma casa escura, sem luz, ou que os postes a sua volta piscavam sem parar, zumbindo, incomodando seus ouvidos de um jeito incoerente.

Suas pernas finalmente fraquejaram, fazendo-o cair no chão. ele apenas não conseguia mais suportar aquela sensação.

Olhando para suas mãos, assustou-se com a luz que emanava delas, de um jeito que nunca havia acontecido antes. uma bola de luz se formava ali, cada vez maior. não era só uma faísca, como de costume. Era concentrado, denso, pesando nas palmas e que fazia seu corpo inteiro formigar.

Era tudo culpa de yixing.

Baekhyun não conseguia respirar perto dele, ou pensar. Era como se cada parte de seu corpo estivesse em combustão, queimando-o por dentro, tornando difícil a tarefa de controlar seus próprios poderes. ele deve ter explodido as luzes da casa, e quem sabe não teria explodido a si mesmo se tivesse permanecido lá, sob os toques e as confissões de Yixing.

Ele só podia culpar yixing, sério. Seu rosto lindo, com covinhas lindas e lábios ainda mais lindos. O coração de Baekhyun não tinha mais forças o suficiente para lutar contra os sentimentos que despertavam dentro de si toda vez que via o outro garoto.


End file.
